


Your True Prince

by CryCry



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bitterness, F/M, Slightly Sad, sorry zen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryCry/pseuds/CryCry
Summary: Zen cares for your well-being, acting as if he's an older brother to you. In all honesty, he have always wanted a relationship with you that includes something romantic. He calls you frequently, only to hear your delicate voice. He loves you too much to even notice the painful truth...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. I'm back with a crappy story. Well, it's up to you to think the level of crap-iness this is, but I think it's just weird.  
>  Got the idea from another comic that was made into a video in the web. It's pretty neat and I decided to make a story out of it.
> 
> Excuse some grammar mistakes, I'll try to fix it in the morning (it's night time here) ^^;

Zen sat on his red couch, his phone in his hands as he look through the many selfies he saved in his phone. With a grin adorning his face, he couldn't stop himself from staring from his own selfies, thinking that they're simply precious diamonds in his life. It gives him the strength to continue his career as a musical actor, as he _know_ how much his audience feels satisfied after watching him prform with that perfect face of him.

At least, that's what he thought.

He sighs in content, tapping on the back button and closing the gallery of pictures in his phone. He pondered over his decisions to do something, since he's currently free from any types of jobs or whatsoever. He's starting to get bored, as the only audible sound is Yoosung whining in the background.

As if on cue, his phone rings and vibrates in his hands. He stares at the screen, squinting his eyes to adjust to the light. A smile appears on his lips as he reads the caller's ID. He quickly picks the call up, putting the device beside his ear.

"______, you call," he chuckles. "Is there something I can help you with?" Zen asks in curiousity, since it's quite unlikely to receive a call from her. It was him that would usually call her.

"What are you doing, Zen?" she questions through the other side. Zen lets out a sigh, resting his head on the head of the seat.

"Nothing. I'm actually glad that you called," he closes his eyes momentarily. "It was getting rather lonely here, beside Yoosung's constant whingings, of course." Zen uttered, earning a small giggle out of her. Zen felt a heat forming in his chest, a familiar warm feeling over-flowing him.

They continue their chats for about five minutes, before they were interrupted by a slur of words. Zen turns his head to the doorway, noticing the presence of a certain blonde male. With a bottle of beer clutched in his left hand, the blonde made it's way to the couch Zen's sitting. Zen stares at him with a raised eyebrow as he tries to keep a distance in-between them.

"Zen, who are you talking to?" he questions the red-eyed male, words slurred. Zen has the look of disgust written all over his face as he continues to make a distance between the two of them.

"My princess," Zen clicks his tounge. "Why? What are _you_ gonna do?" Zen asks, getting rather annoyed by the drunk male's attitude. The blonde responds with a leap to Zen's arms, trying to take his ohone away out of his grasp.

"Lying, Saeyoung has the princess." he comments, dragging along each and every of his words. Zen's eyes slightly widened as his expression darkened for a second, his smile fading.

"Are you pretending to be drunk right now?" Zen questions, pushing him with one hand away. The male kept trying as he speaks in slurred words.

"Gimme your phone, you selfie freak." the blonde kept pestering the white haired male. Zen managed to push him off the couch as he fell face first to the floor. He heaved a sigh of relief as he glance back to the screen of his phone. The call had ended about two minutes ago.

Zen felt a pang of pain hits his chest as the profile picture of her and Saeyoung appeared on the screen. His breath hitched in his throat as he stares at the screen. He sighs, after a long time of being sweet to her, he forgot that she already has a prince by her side. It's not him, the one who would look after her and care for her every day non-stop. But, it's another person that would keep her out of danger and make her laugh at his jokes every day. Saeyoung Choi.

"That's right," he sighs. "She already has her prince beside her," he took a deep breath.

_"You're happy...right?"_


End file.
